


The Turning of Kurt Hummel.

by Marsetta



Series: The Lima Pack [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, If I remember, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was just your average teenager with dreams of More! But one day, that changed, one day, his world was shattered, and the only thing that could put him back together was an Alpha he called Abuela.<br/>Prequel to 'That is your Cousin?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I wrote this so I wouldn't forget some details and it got away from me. I like the way it turned out.   
> All seven pages are written, but I think I'll post them little bit by little bit, don't want to just post all at once.

Chapter 1

The summer after Freshman year started hot and uneventful.  
Kurt found himself with nothing to do except help his dad in the garage. It wasn't too bad, Kurt knew what he was doing and was pretty good at it, if only he'd stop dropping things.  
His glasses kept slipping down his nose, making him grumble about his dad and how he didn't allow contacts until Kurt was eighteen.  
The glasses are pretty new, and really thick. It took Kurt about a year or two before admitting defeat and getting his eyes checked, he's only had them about a year, since just before he started high school. And he hates them with a passion.  
It was bad enough that Kurt was clumsy, adding glasses was pushing it. He had to carry two extra pairs with him at all times, because it seemed the jocks liked pushing him around, which in turn had caused Kurt to step on his glasses at least three times in the past year. And since he didn't want his dad to notice, he used all the money he earned working in the shop to buy the very expensive replacement glasses.  
Because of this, his wardrobe was very lacking the latest fashions he wanted so badly. He had to make due with the jeans and sweaters his dad bought for him and his dad was no judge for sizing him, so all his sweaters were a size or two too big. He hated it just as much as his glasses.  
"Kurt! What have I told you about working on cars by yourself." Burt Hummel's voice sounded slightly panicked. Kurt couldn't really blame the man, he had lost his wife in a car accident six years previous.  
Kurt's mother was driving home late one evening when her car was run off the road and into a pole.  
"Not to. But Dad, I'm just working under the hood, it's not like I'm under the car." Kurt complained while he was pulled away from the car.  
"I still don't like you here by yourself. Why don't you go home and start dinner. You can come back tomorrow for a shift while I'm out here with you." Burt didn't look back at Kurt as he pulled him out of the garage and into the office.  
"Hey Greg, you heading home?" Burt addressed one of the workers. Kurt rolled his eyes. Greg had worked for his dad since before Kurt was born, he was old enough to be Kurt's grandfather.  
"Yeah. The wife is fixing her favorite lasagna for dinner, can't miss that." Greg grinned. Burt grinned back before gently shoving Kurt forward.  
"Mind giving Kurt here a ride home? I know it's a bit out of your way, but I don't want Kurt to be walking around town by himself." Burt glanced down at Kurt before looking again at Greg.  
"No problem. Come on kiddo, hop in." The man gestured to the very old pickup truck that broke down more times then Kurt was willing to count.  
Kurt did so grumbling under his breath, pulling out a magazine from the massive pockets of his hoody. It was hot, but Kurt didn't care. He flipped through the pages of Vogue as Greg started the ancient truck and drove away from the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that there is the beginning. The rest should be out soonish.   
> Mars


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is two. I kinda forgot about this... The bad stuffs is in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Kurt was so engrossed in his magazine that he didn't know to brace himself when Greg slammed on the breaks. Kurt looked up, when had it gotten so dark outside?  
He froze when he saw the figure standing in front of them, his body slumped in half, a palm on the hood. Kurt hissed, his hand had to be burning from the touch, the hood had to still be hot.  
"Stay in here kiddo. I'll check to see of he's okay." Greg gave him a quick smile before unbuckling and leaving Kurt alone in the truck.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" Kurt had a really bad feeling about this. He watched Greg with worried eyes, his fingers trembling as he clutched Vogue tightly.  
"Sir? Are you oka-!" Kurt's heart soared as he watched the haunched over man plunge his fist through Greg's chest. Kurt looked away quickly and dropped Vogue, fumbling with his seatbelt to get it undone. His glasses were getting in the way, so he allowed them to fall off his face when he finally got the buckle undone. When he looked up to open the door, a blurry face appeared at his window. All he saw clearly was a pair of glowing red eyes.  
Kurt screamed and backed away, pushing himself away from the man. He backed right out of the truck, forgetting that Greg had left his door open, and fell to the ground with a painful thud. The man was in the truck, moving towards him, Kurt kicked the door closed, smashing the window into the man's face.  
Kurt managed to stand and run when the man screamed.  
Kurt felt his heart pounding in his chest as he ran, ignoring the sound of a door tearing off its hinges. He ran faster when he heard the telltale sounds of shoes on concrete as the man chased him.  
Kurt wasn't running fast enough, the man was gaining on him. Kurt yelped when his foot came into contact with something solid, sending him head first into a bush. He could feel the branches cutting into his face.  
He screeched when he felt a hot hand gripping his bare ankle tight enough to bruise. He grabbed for the branches as he was pulled, trying to pull himself from the man's grip. His hands quickly became a bloody mess, sticks and thorns digging into his palms as the man pulled roughly.  
Kurt screamed again when he was forcibly turned. He kicked out with his free leg, only for his foot to be caught by the man's free hand. One last jerk pulled Kurt out of the bush entirely. The man straddled him, letting go of his legs and grabbing his wrists.  
Kurt opened his mouth again to scream for help, only to have a tongue shoved down his throat.  
Kurt struggled under the man, but nothing he did could stop him. One hand now gripped both his wrists above his head, the other hand lifted Kurt's hoody, claws raked down his chest, making Kurt scream into the man's mouth.  
Tears were making the already blurry man even blurrier.  
The claws ripped into Kurt's jeans, shredding the waistband and jerking the material to his knees.  
Kurt stopped struggling when a hot hand gripped his hip, when he realized that he was more then half naked beneath this man, beneath this monster.  
The monster leaned back and looked down at him. Silent tears slipped down Kurt's cheeks, his head turned away slightly.  
The monster let go of Kurt's wrists, but Kurt didn't move.  
The next few minutes happened in a painful blur, the monster roughly thrusting into him, the claws that dug into his hips, into his back, the searing pain in his shoulder as the monster bit him.  
The next thing Kurt knew was pushing a very heavy and lax man off of him and pushing himself to his feet.  
The monster stood, probably to stop him, but Kurt lashed out, kicking him as hard as he could between the legs and punching as hard as he could in the general direction of the man's face. The high pitched whine was followed by a choking sound, Kurt having kneed him and then punched him in the throat.  
Kurt was running before it could recover, his jeans being held up with bloody hands.  
Kurt couldn't see where he was going, it was dark and everything was blurry, he tripped but quickly recovered and continued to run. He heard a loud howl come from where he was and turned to his left, dodging a tree, only to smash right through what could only be a glass door. Someone screamed. Kurt was too relieved to be away from the monster and inside somewhere, he almost didn't register the older woman as he fell into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Mars


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh. Truthfully, all the chapters are written, I just keep forgetting about this story. Buh, I'll try to get these out a little more timely.

Chapter 3

Kurt woke in a room he didn't recognize. His whole body ached, especially his ass and his shoulder.  
He looked around and was surprised that he could see the details in the wall paper. He wasn't wearing his glasses.   
Kurt jerked upright, his heart beating erratically and his fingers digging into the thick comforter atop him.   
"So you're awake." A thick Mexican accent sounded to his right. Kurt turned to see an old woman, her face stern as she watched him.   
"Where am I?" Kurt asked, looking at her with what he hoped was an unreadable expression.   
"You are in my guest room. You broke through one of my pack's doors two days ago. We cleaned you up as well as we could." The woman's voice softened a little, her eyes looked a little sad.   
"Two days?! My dad! I need to call my dad!" Kurt tried to move, only to still.   
He pushed the comforter to the side, and saw his foot chained to the bed. Kurt could feel his breath picking up, his heart beat erratic.   
"Calm down." The woman growled. "We were unsure if you would be a danger. And I was not going to put my granddaughter in danger." The woman's eyes lit up red, just like his attacker.   
Kurt was humiliated as the tears started. He tried to hide his face in his hands, only to notice that the cuts were gone. Tears continued to fall as he looked at his hands. Little hiccups started to escape his lips.   
The bed dipped to his right, startling him. He tried to move away, but his ankle pulled the chain taunt, the pressure brought back the memory of a hot hand gripping the same ankle, pulling him.   
Kurt panicked, punching out, his wrist was caught, making Kurt struggle more as screams started to tear out of his throat.   
Almost unconsciously he started to plea, asking his assailant to let him go, please let him go!   
A loud roar startled him, stilling him completely.   
"Child! Calm Down! You're safe!" The growling made Kurt look to his right, the woman with red eyes was glaring down at him, fangs out, her face contorted with odd and terrifying ridges. Her glowing red eyes were searing into him.   
Kurt tried to talk, only to feel a prick on his lip.   
The woman let go of Kurt's hands, which immediately moved to his face.   
An inhuman whimper left his lips as he felt the ridges he saw on the woman's face. He is a monster now, tears again prickled at his eyes, this time the woman bent down to unhook the chain from his ankle. Kurt immediately brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face, the woman leaving the room quietly, letting him be until he was ready to talk.

@&$&@

Kurt moved to where he could hear whispering.   
The woman from before was talking to a younger woman, maybe his dad's age.   
"Ah, child. Come sit. Firstly we should call your father." The woman smiled at him, a phone held in her hands.   
"My name is Alma Lopez, but you may call me Abuela. This is one of my pack members, Mrs. Puckerman. She's decided to help us out today while her daughter is at camp." Abuela patted a chair next to her.   
Kurt gingerly sat next to her, making sure not to touch her.   
"Kurt." Was all he said as he clutched the oversized pajamas he wore, pulling them tighter against him.   
"Well Kurt, if you'll tell me his number, I'll call your father for you." Abuela held the phone like she was going to dial. Kurt shook his head.   
"You don't want to call your father?" She looked surprised.   
"I- I would like to call him, if that's okay." His averted his eyes, his fingers started to tremble.   
He was surprised when the phone was suddenly in his vision.   
"Call him. Would you like us to leave you?" Abuela sounded understanding, but Kurt didn't look up so he missed the anger that flashed through her eyes. Anger at whoever could do this to someone so young, and an internal promise to end him, no matter who it was.   
"Alone, please." Kurt gripped the phone and listened as Mrs. Puckerman and Abuela left the room.   
He had to dial and redial the phone number three times before he got it right. His fingers were still shaking as he brought the phone to his ear.   
"Hello?" Kurt stilled. His father sounded so tired, sounded like he had given up on life.   
"Dad?" Kurt cringed when his voice cracked.   
There was a clattering on the other side of the phone.   
"Kurt! Kurt son, where are you. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance? I'm going to call the police. Kurt? Kurt?" Kurt couldn't stop the sobs that left him, the tears blurring his vision again.   
"Dad. Daddy, I'm, I. I'm okay, I need, dad. I need you here, now. Please," Kurt choked off, his cheeks damp. He jumped in surprise when the phone was taken from him, a gasp leaving his throat.   
"You are Kurt's father yes? A family friend found him a few days ago, he only now woke. Yes. I am aware now. I'm afraid I still am unaware of the boy's last name. I only learned it minutes ago. I'm sorry sir. Would you like me to bring him home or perhaps give you my address?" Abuela looked down at Kurt with a sad smile.   
"There are some things to discuss, maybe it would be best if I brought him home. I understand. We could be there in ten minutes. Of course. Goodbye Mr. Hummel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I was oft on this, and the next two, chapter. But can't really complain, I got my point across.   
> I feel that the characters are OOC, are they too OOC?  
> Mars


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next one. Not sure when I'll get the next one out.

Kurt picked at the shirt Abuela let him borrow, his head bowed as they drove through the streets. Mrs. Puckerman was sitting in the passenger seat, leaving Kurt alone in the back seat. 

The drive was both slow, and way too fast. He didn't know how he could look at his father now, not after, everything. 

It was his fault Greg was dead, his fault that his dad has been worried for the last few days. 

But then, he thought to himself, if his dad hadn't sent him home that night, he would never have been in that situation in the first place. 

Kurt immediately felt bad for the thought, his heart burning in his chest as he berated himself for blaming his father. 

The car stopped, jerking him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw his house, his dad was slamming the door closed behind him as he ran out to him. 

Kurt was out of the car and running to his dad before either Abuela or Mrs. Puckerman could leave the vehicle. 

Kurt sagged against his father, his arms around Kurt the only thing keeping him from slumping to the ground. Hot tears seeped into his father's shirt as he cried. 

Burt's hands clutched at Kurt's borrowed shirt like if he let go Kurt would disappear. 

A throat cleared. 

"Mr. Hummel, we have some things to discuss, and it'd be best if we went somewhere you can both sit down." Abuela sounded calm and collected, something both Kurt and Burt were grateful for. 

The two hug a little longer before Burt started to guide them to the house, his grip still on Kurt. 

They both collapsed on the couch, Kurt curling into a ball with his head cradled on his dad's lap. Careful fingers carded through Kurt's hair as his father motions for the two women to sit on the love seat. 

"Mr. Hummel, I am sorry that you have to learn about this in this way, I'm sorry you must learn about this at all. But when Kurt was attacked," both Hummel men flinched, "he was bitten by an alpha. Your son, is now a werewolf." Burt stopped his soothing fingers, his hand going stiff. 

"Excuse me?" Burt's voice was dangerously low, his teeth clenched when Abuela continued to speak. 

"I am speaking the truth Mr. Hummel. When he broke through one of my pack's doors, he was already bloody. Cuts and bruises littered his skin and he fainted. He was brought to my home when she smelt alpha on him and saw the bite. 

Your son was unconscious for two days, his change over coming him in his sleep and healing his wounds. Unfortunately, the rogue alpha who bit him has not been found. Kurt will also be needing help with his new powers. I am willing to help teach him for the rest of the summer and set him up a guard detail just in case the rogue comes back." Abuela was sitting up straight, no outward sign that she could be lying. 

Burt looked furious. 

"How do I know that you haven't hurt him? How do I know you aren't just some crazy nut job who's trying to get something from us?" Burt bit out. Kurt cringed and curled closer to his dad, his hand gripping his shirt and his face hidden in his dad's leg. 

Kurt heard the shift, felt the subtle power that came from Abuela, heard the small gasp leave his father's mouth. 

"How, how do I know you weren't the one who turned him?" Burt sounded strangely scared, Kurt rarely heard his father scared. 

"I would never turn an unwilling child, I wouldn't turn a willing child matter of fact. Unfortunately, not all alphas see it this way." Kurt felt Abuela's eyes on him. He turned his head just enough to catch her eye. She nodded subtly at his father. He knew she was asking if she could tell him. If she could tell him what wounds they found on him. Kurt clenched his eyes closed and nodded. 

"When we found him, Kurt was bleeding from claw marks on his hips and chest, his clothes were shredded, and," Abuela paused, cleared her throat, and sighed. 

"There is only one way to say it. Mr. Hummel, we believe that the alpha raped your son." Kurt was pushed aside as his father stood. Kurt couldn't stop the whimpers that left his lips as he was left alone on the couch. 

"What the Fuck!" Burt growled low. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes following him as he paced the floor. Burt's hat was gone, his hands pressing on his head, almost tearing out the last of his thin blonde locks. 

His face was red and contorted into a dangerous scowl. 

"Please calm down Mr. Hummel. He doesn't have Kurt and, if it's up to me, he will never get to him again. I can have a few members of my pack watch over him and keep an eye out for the rogue alpha. If he tries again, we'll kill him." Abuela sounded scary. Kurt told himself to never get on Abuela's bad side. 

Burt calmed only slightly and stopped pacing. He glared at Abuela. 

"I demand to be allowed to shoot him before you give the final blow." His voice was rough and his demand sent shivers down Kurt's back. 

Abuela nodded. "Understood." She stated, standing. 

"Would you like it if we set some time aside to teach Kurt how to control himself? Especially since the full moon is only six days away." Abuela stood across from Kurt's dad, her back straight. Kurt thinks that he might like having this woman as his alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAANNNNDDDD!!!!! Here is this. More in a bit.   
> Mars


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at posting things. Sorry it's taken so long.

Chapter 5

Kurt was lying on his bed, his eyes not really looking at anything in particular.   
He needed to do something. The sudden urge had Kurt sitting up.   
He ascended up the stairs until he was in the kitchen. His dad was just finishing scraping a burning husk off a pan.   
"Kurt?" Burt turned, abandoning the pan in the sink. Kurt shuddered slightly when his advanced senses kicked in.   
"I need to do something." Kurt finally announced after a five minute pause, his dad's eyes were filled with worry.   
"I have to go to the shop today sport." Burt sounded a little, hurt? Sad? He didn't sound right to Kurt.   
"You'll be working in the shop? You said that I could work on the cars if you were there to watch me." Kurt reminded him, making Burt flinch slightly, the words a reminder of what happened that same day.   
"I, I did." And that was that. Kurt pushed his father away from the sink and pulled out a clean pan and four eggs.

@&$&@

When they got to the garage, Kurt paused when he saw the picture of Greg covered in memorial flowers just outside the office. Something seized in his chest. An old guilt, that Greg's death was all his fault.   
Kurt jumped slightly when Burt laid a hand on his shoulder.   
"His funeral is tomorrow, if you'd like to go. I was going to close down the garage for the day anyways." Burt announced, shepherding Kurt into the main office. Kurt nodded absently.   
The two spent the better part of the day fixing cars and loosing themselves in mindless chatter.

@&$&@

Abuela was satisfied with Kurt's training apparently, and had decided that the next big step in training, was going to the mall.   
"Why the mall?" Burt had asked when she came to pick them up.   
"Kurt has not had to deal with large crowds of people as of yet. He needs to learn how to deal with the sudden on slot of scents and sounds. I believe he is ready to try in a public place." Abuela didn't smile, but it was close. Kurt felt himself preen with happiness, he didn't get praised very often, especially from Abuela.   
"He'll be starting school next week, I don't want him to go without being able to control himself." Kurt nodded before hiding his face, it might not be the praise he thought it was, but he understood her reasonings. At least this way he can get new clothes, and he saved every penny he earned in his dad's shop to buy them. No more buying expensive secret replacement glasses for him.

@&$&@

Once they were in the parking lot outside the, kind of small, mall of Lima, Kurt could already hear things he normally wouldn't be able. He could smell the food court in the distance and taste an acrid tang in the air. He almost threw up.   
"Your senses are not used to crowded places yet. You should take your time to adjust before exiting the car." Abuela told him with an unreadable expression on her face.   
"Are you okay kid?" Burt looked over at him with a worried expression plastered all over his face.   
"I'm fine, just a little over whelmed." Kurt tried to push the smells away. It worked to an extent. Kurt had already decided that he was going to get clothes that fit and looked fabulous on him, he wasn't going to let his disorienting new senses stop him.   
"Don't push yourself. We don't want you passing out on us, or worse, transforming in public." Abuela, ever the voice of reason, warned him. Kurt nodded. He could do this. Deep breath, regulate his breathing, concentrate on his dad.   
"I'm good to try leaving the car." Kurt said with a confidence he wasn't sure was a hundred percent genuine.   
"Okay. Here we go. Concentrate on my buddy."

@&$&@

"You look awesome!" Sarah, Mrs. Puckerman's daughter, grinned as Kurt modeled one of his many new outfits. They weren't the best, but he could make do. He should be able to afford more extravagant outfits after a couple months of working more.   
"Why thank you." Kurt bowed slightly, prompting a giggle from the girl.   
When Mrs. Ruth Puckerman entered the room, she saw Kurt twirl gracefully, in a way he wouldn't have been able a few weeks ago, with a smile she had only seen twice before.   
"Come along Sarah, you have your own school shopping to do." Ruth chuckled when Sarah made a face.   
"Maybe, if you get back soon enough, you can model your clothes like one of the models on a catwalk?" Kurt spoke in an innocent tone, one Ruth knew was faked in an overly obvious way.   
"Okay! Don't go anywhere! We'll be back soon!" Sarah's voice rose as she dragged her mother to the door, Ruth only barely holding back a laugh.   
Kurt jumped slightly when Abuela materialized out of nowhere.   
"It looks like you will be staying a while. Let me help you pack up." Kurt was still amazed with how maternal his Alpha was. He had always been of the mind that 'alpha' was a word that described masculinity. He had to reevaluate a lot of things after meeting this woman.   
"Thanks." He muttered as the two folded his clothes neatly. Kurt would have to iron some of it when he got home, but at least it won't be too bad.

@&)@@

"Um, Abuela." Kurt started after they finished packing his things up. Abuela had gotten the two some coffee and sat Kurt down on the couch.   
"Yes mijo?" Kurt always felt a bit of pride when Abuela addressed him as though he was family.   
"Well, I don't want to overstep or bring up things better left buried, but, I wanted to know-"   
"You want to know how my pack began. How I became Alpha." She said it so straight forward. Kurt felt his breath hitch. He nodded, words unable to form.   
"It isn't something I like to bring up." She started, taking a sip of her coffee. "I guess it started when my oldest son came home from college 16 years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if I want to continue writing any more. Like, sure I like writing for you guys, but...   
> Mars


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last chapter next week(if I remember that is...) so until then, I don't own!  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6 

Alma Lopez, mother of two adult sons, was watching the news with a cup of coffee clutched in hand. 

The news caster was informing her that yet another girl has turned up missing. This was the sixth girl in as many days to go missing, and each time it was getting closer and closer to home. She feared for them and sent prayers to their families and friends. 

None of the missing girls have showed up, each taken in the dead of night, half from right out of their bedrooms. Horrible pictures flashed on screen of a frilly pink bedroom with large windows, the glass from which was shattered inward. 

Alma switched the television off. She didn't want to see that. To her, that was something only the police should see. She admits that they could be using the pictures as a warning, to tell the girls what to expect, but still, they shouldn't be showing those pictures on the news. 

"Ma!" A deep voice came from the front door, bringing Alma out of her thoughts. 

"Fernando!" Alma grinned up at her son when he appeared in her living room. The man, her oldest son, swept his mother into a hug, bringing her off the floor. 

"It's so good to see you. Look at you, withering away! Come I'll make you some lunch." Fernando chuckled as he followed his mother into the kitchen. 

"You don't need to do that Ma. I can just get something when I get back to my hotel." He laughed out loud when his mother shot him an unamused glare. 

"Alright alright. I should learn to never turn away my mom's food." Fernando grinned and kissed his mother on the cheek. Alma smiled, she was happy that her son was home. 

 

@&)&"

 

Another girl went missing. That was three in four days from Lima. It was worrying Alma to death. Even more so now that she was half convinced that the kidnapper might be her son. 

Fernando had brought his clothes over to be washed. Alma had always been the type to change over the clothes when the machine stops, and that time was like any other. Fernando had gone to the store to fetch her some ingredients for dinner, he'd only been gone minutes before the dryer stopped. 

She changed the clothes over and busied herself with folding his things. 

A few items through, she froze. Women's pajamas. Why did he have women's pajamas? She was looking at them when something sorta clicked. 

The girls started disappearing in the same town he was in for college, they went missing in a straight line from that town to Lima. And the first girl went missing only two days after her son came back. 

The words 'Pink nightgown with a cat pattern' flashed through her mind. The outfit sixteen year old Ruth Mohl was wearing only two days earlier when she was taken. 

Alma dropped the gown and backed away. 

The door banged closed, Fernando was glaring down at her with eerily glowing red eyes. 

"I wish you hadn't have done that." He intoned, his voice low and gravelly. Alma had never looked at her son with fear, never thought she could. The fear soon turned into anger. She had to bite her tongue before she lashed out on him, words of reprimand and disappointment were swallowed. 

"Ma, I never wanted you to get in the middle of this." He took a few steps toward her, Alma backed away. She almost felt bad when a look of hurt and pain overtook her son's face, but quickly squashed the feeling when she remembered what he did. 

"Please, at least let me show you why, why I have been sound this." Fernando was next to her in an instant, his hand gripping her arm and dragging her out of the house. Alma had half a mind to protest, but a morbid curiosity was keeping her compliant. 

 

@&$&@

 

The room was dark, the back of the U-haul Fernando rested was pulled up as close to the door as it could. 

"Please, just listen to me." Alma followed her son to the room. The door was opened. 

The stench that came out made Alma gag. The inside was dark, she couldn't see much. Then Fernando flipped the lights on and the sounds of several girls whimpering hit her ears. 

Eleven girls looked at her with wide fearful eyes, each gagged and bound, unable to move. None wore any clothing, only draped over with a sheet each. 

"What are you doing?" Alma forced herself to stay calm. 

"When I was at school, an alpha werewolf turned me." Her son started, pulling his mother into the room and closing the door. Some of the girls whimpered as he moved farther into the room. 

"He didn't have a big pack. Only a couple of bitches. I killed him and inherited his power. I decided that I needed to finish what he had planned. To start a pack of my own, filled with my children." Alma was sickened by the look on his face. He looked so proud, so proud to admit he kidnapped these girls to rape them. 

"It's incredibly Ma, this power. Just imagine how it will feel knowing that you are the grandmother of some of the most powerful werewolves in the country." He grinned at her. Alma clenched her teeth and forced a smile of her own. 

"I don't think I'll be able to keep up mijo." She spoke, keeping her tone as calm as possible. 

"Oh! I can turn you!" He grinned, stepping into her personal space, his hand going for hers. 

"That way you won't feel inferior." Alma looked at the girls, an idea forming in her head. She noticed that each shared bright yellow eyes, following her since she entered the room. There was only one thing she could do. 

"Okay."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not what most were expecting was it? I just really wanted to give a reason for why Alma is an Alpha, and why she's so protective of her pack, which now includes Kurt.   
> I think once I'm done posting this I'll edit it a bit to give it an easier flow. This whole story was written on my phone and only given a quick glance for errors before I post.   
> Mars


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Last chapter. I've read this over so many times, I almost scrapped the whole story because of how... sketchy it feels, like, there's still a lot of plot and words that need to go into it, but I decided to finish up That Is Your Cousin? before I go back over this and edit it.   
> Anyways, I don't own it!  
> ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 7

 

Kurt fell off the couch. He groaned when he stood, he thought he was done with these acts of clumsiness. 

"Are you okay?" Abuela patted the seat next to her, Kurt took it with only a slightly embarrassed smile. 

"Yes. So, you took the bite from your son?" Kurt asked, leaning forward a bit. Abuela sighed, her cup of coffee was sitting in the table, only a sip or two left. 

"Yes. And when I woke a werewolf, I killed him." She looked so sad, Kurt felt his heart ache. 

"I think that is enough for today. Ruth should be here soon with Sarah." Abuela stood, picking up the two discarded cups and turning. 

"I'm sorry. About your son I mean. I can't imagine. How that would have felt." Kurt stood. Abuela didn't answer and she didn't turn, but she didn't move either. 

"Kurt! You're still here! Look at my new hat!" Sarah burst into the room with the energy only a born werewolf held. When Kurt first found out that she was a born were, he had been surprised. She had an amazing control of her powers. 

Kurt let the previous subject drop as the girl excitedly showed him the cute outfits her mom forced her to buy. Kurt only caught a glimpse of a smile on Abuela's face as the woman left the room. 

 

@&$&@

 

Tomorrow would be Kurt's first day of his sophomore year. His first day without glasses, his first day with his more fabulous outfits. Also, the first day he had to be in enclosed spaces with hundreds of students, where one mistake could endanger the entire pack. 

He was ready for this. Of course he was ready for this. He'd been training with Abuela after all. 

"Nervous?" Burt asked, making Kurt jump. Thankfully Kurt kept his grip on the wrench this time. 

"Not at all. Do I look nervous? Of Gaga, I look nervous don't I? I'm too obvious. What if someone figures it out? What it-" 

"Son, I was messing with you. You looked normal, lost in thought if anything." Burt set a hand on Kurt's shoulder, clenching his teeth when Kurt unconsciously flinched away. Kurt had been getting better, but both knew it would be a very long process. 

"Oh." Kurt set the wrench down. 

"You're going to be fine. If there is one thing I know about you, it's that you won't let anything get you down for long." Burt gave him a shaky smile. Kurt tried to give him one back, but even he knew that he failed. 

"Thanks Dad. I, I think I just want to finish this car. We can get dinner at that Chinese place after, the one you like so much." The smile was a little easier to make this time. Burt nodded, he was well aware that Kurt only ever went to that particular store when he was feeling fear or nervousness. They had eaten there a lot over the summer. 

"Sure son. You get finished up here, I'll go finish some paperwork." 

 

@&$&@

 

Kurt walked into the school with a slump to his back. He really didn't want to he here. He noticed a few people turn to look at him, his outfit was kind of loud. He took a deep breath, and was immediately bombarded with disgusting scents. He tried to focus, he needed to focus. He found his focus in a really tall boy, walking toward him next to a mohawked boy. The boy made all of Kurt's senses numb, his hearing training on the beating of his heart, his nose zeroing on the smell of soap and musk. 

The next thing he knew, he was being shoved into a locker by the mohawked boy. The tall boy tooled his eyes, but followed the mohawked boy away from Kurt, both ignoring the spilled books and hurt boy. 

"Well, so much for a great first day." Kurt muttered to himself. He had a feeling that this would be his situation for the next few years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ladies and gents, is the end of the prequel. I hope you enjoyed it, and you enjoy That Is Your Cousin? just as much. :D  
> Mars


End file.
